Recently, along with the development of intervention using catheters, X-ray diagnostic apparatuses have progressed mainly in the circulatory organ field. There has been developed a hybrid system constituted by such an X-ray diagnostic apparatus for circulatory organs and a surgical bed which are combined to enable an intervention treatment or surgical treatment.
FIG. 6 is a view showing an imaging room in which a hybrid system is installed, when viewed from above. As shown in FIG. 6, according to the hybrid system, there are provided, around a bed installed in an imaging room, various units used for an intervention treatment or surgical treatment (for example, a C-arm having an imaging system, its driving mechanism, a bed moving mechanism, a display unit suspended from the ceiling, a display unit placed on the floor, a console and foot switches for inputting various types of inputs, a mount table for medical instruments, and an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus). In such an environment, a plurality of persons including a doctor and nurse perform a medical treatment. For this reason, an unoccupied floor area around the bed is small. This interferes with an operation by an internist, surgeon, or the like. Under the circumstances, an attempt has been made to increase the unoccupied area around a bed by replacing a peripheral unit of an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, e.g., a foot switch, which is placed around the bed with a wireless foot switch without any cable.
Although the occupied area of the peripheral unit decreases by the absence of a cable, the unit cannot be used, once the internal battery runs out, until it is recharged. This makes it impossible for the operator to use the unit immediately when he/she wants to use it. In addition, if a given peripheral unit can be used for only one type of medical treatment, the operator needs to move the unit to a place where it does not interfere with his/her operation while he/she does not use it.
An embodiment has been made to solve the above problem and has as its object to provide an X-ray diagnostic apparatus which can improve operability and a foot switch used in the X-ray diagnostic apparatus.